1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container sealing device, and more particularly to a container sealing device having a structure for filling or introducing an object or a food preserving agent or gas or fluid into containers, to preserve and/or to prevent food, electric parts or other objects contained within the containers from being spoiled, decomposed, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical container sealing devices have been developed and comprise a holder to hold and support a container, and a pressure plate movable to engage with the top of the container, and to apply or to attach or secure a biaxially oriented resin on top of the container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,161 to Vermeulen discloses one of the typical container sealing devices comprising a compression coil spring for urging a pressure plate downwardly to engage with a container, and to apply or to attach or secure a resin or film or membrane on top of the container. However, the container may not be vacuumed and gas also may not be filled into the container such that the food or beverage contained within the container may not be preserved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,305 to Jansen et al. discloses another typical container sealing device comprising two bonding units disposed with mutual spacing on an endless conveyor, and a device for removing a covered container from one of the bonding units. The container may be provided with a bonded seam by application of heat and pressure in one of the bonding units, and then may be transferred to the other bonding unit. However, similarly, the container may not be vacuumed and gas also may not be filled into the container such that the food or beverage contained within the container may not be preserved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,977 to Hsu discloses a typical automatic film-lid cohering machine including a film transmission structure, a film-lid cohering transmission structure, and a film-lid cohered object replacement device. Similarly, the container may not be vacuumed, and gas also may not be filled into the container such that the food or beverage contained within the container may not be preserved.
The typical container sealing devices or the typical automatic film-lid cohering machines may only be used to apply a film onto the containers, to seal the containers only, but may not be used to introduce or to insert the other objects into the containers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sealing devices.